A New Begining
by ArtimisStarwind
Summary: My First OLS Fan-fic! yay... anyways, Don't mind spelling and... This is VERY long you might want to come back and read more later sorta thing....
1. Default Chapter

By the way this is MY story. I made it up and it's only a Fan- Episode fic. If you steal any of my content. I'll hunt you down… J/K I'm a lot nicer then that ^_~ any ways… I Don't Own Outlaw Star By any means and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Welcome to the Future. Where man kind rules the universe. Where one man stands between life and death. Where massive weapons that can destroy a whole planet was brought. This is the future, welcome it.  
  
Genea Yawned as she lay back on her bed and rested after a long days work on the Outlaw Star. She usually tried to fall asleep on days like these but for reason she felt as if she had to stay up. "I wounded was going to happen..."  
  
Episode 1 A New Beginning  
  
Gene Starwind and his crew abroad the Outlaw Star had finished a long day of work and was ready for a long nights rest.  
Of Course Gene and Malfina went to go and check on their 18 year old daughter before heading to there quarters for the night, Jim went to go and check on the engines, Ashia went to get some snacks from the cargo hold before heading to bed and Suzuka went strait for bed.  
  
Genea sat in bed, drawing little pictures on her bedroom wall because she seemed to think plain white was just stupid. As she sat up and drew infant amounts of shooting stars on her wall she thought "What is keeping me awake tonight? What is the purpose for me? I want to know..."  
Suddenly the Metal door of her room flung up and there stood her parents Gene and Malfina.  
"What are you still doing up? And the Wall what did you do to it?!" Her father complained as she sat back on her bed room wall.  
"Dad I'm 18 I'm aloud to stay up anyways plain whites dull so I made it prettier."  
"Honey is something bothering you?" Her tall and skinny mother sat on her bed and asked.  
"I don't understand I feel so different from you and dad... why?" The young red head asked her mom.  
Malfina motioned to Gene to "leave". And Gene understood.  
"Well Mal I'll meet you in our room good night sweetie" He winked and headed off.  
  
"Genea I have something to tell you..."  
"Mom why do I have a Red dot in the middle of my fore head?"  
"Well..."  
"I wanna know! I'm so confused..."  
"Well Genea To put it in simple terms-" Before the Mother could Finnish...  
  
"Hello Genea? Oh hi sorry am I interrupting something?" It was good old Juno... always coming in at the wrong time...  
"Juno Go to bed she'll talk to you tomorrow"  
"Sorry..." She walked in the direction of her room.  
  
"Now as I was saying. I wanted to tell you that I am a Bio-Android..."  
Genea just stared at her mother with her mouth half-open. She starred into her eyes in dis belevieing eyes for a few minutes then she said some thing. "Your a... no it can't be... really?"  
Her mother nodded "and that red dot on your forehead gives you powers you couldn't even dream of. Don't ask me why I don't know. I think it makes up for the missing android parts."  
All this ran through Genea's head all at once. "Me Special powers?" She thought. Then everything pieced together. All her powers snapped into place. She knew everyone of them, she knew her powers.  
"May I test them?"  
"Of Course"  
In her mind she made a portal to a near by city. The portal opened and she walked through it. When she got to the city it wasn't so pleasant she landed in some alleyway in front of a weird creature which looked 10ish.   
The little creature spoke. "Who are you? You can't just fall out of the sky like that! That's Crazy!"  
"Hmmm? I- I did it!" Genea said in a very pleased mood. "I Did it lets celebrate!"  
"Celebrate what? You Jumping out of a plain and landing on the ground with out killing your self?"  
"No! See that!" Points to the portal in the sky above them. "That my portal it Teleported me here come on!" The Portal drifted downwards and was now on the Ground. "Hold on!" Genea grabbed her hand and jumped in.  
"Waaaaaaaaa Where are we going?!" The Creature Screamed as they landed on Genea's bed in the ship. "Where are we? Who's that? Who are you?"  
"Oh you brought a friend Genea," Her mom said with a weird look.  
"Actually we just met. Umm what was your name?"  
"Me I'm a Proud Catarl- Catarl! Kiera Clan-Clan!" The Catarl- Catarl Exclaimed "And you?"  
"My Names Genea Starwind! And that's my mom Malfina Starwind!" Genea Said Proud.  
Just then Juno walked in "Can I Talk to Genea yet?" She was worried Malfina would remember she sent her to bed.  
"Yep go ahead Juno! I'm heading to bed sweet dreams! And Try to get some sleep! Night!"  
  
"What were you Talking about Genea? Huh? Huh? Huh? Tell me Tell me Tell me!!!" Juno said hyper.  
"Ok Lemmie tell you! Well... First my mom told me she was a bio-android. Then she told me this dot on my forehead..." She pointed to her red dot. "Gives me special powers!"  
"No way! Really? No Way!!!" She said with excitement!  
"Well it's true how do you think she got here?" Pointed to Kiera.  
"Wait who's the Fuzzball?" Juno Asked.  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FUZZBALL?!?! Ahem I'm a proud Catarl- Catarl! Kiera Clan- Clan!"  
"Soooorrryy!" Juno said sarcastically, as Kiera got more annoyed. "Just what we need another Catarl- Catarl floating around this place"  
"Juno..." Genea Said.  
"Yea?" Juno Asked  
"Drop it..."  
"Sorry... Hey I got an Idea!" Juno said as her eyes filled with excitement.  
"And what would that be?" Genea asked as she saw the girl fill with excitement.  
"How 'bout you prove your powers! Let's go to the Past!"  
"Great Idea Juno-Sa! Let Get on our way!"  
"Hmmm? I'm lost someone Clue me in please!!!" Kiera Said rather loudly.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
I don't know what words I can say...  
The wind has a way to talk to me...  
Flowers sleep a sighlent lullaby,  
I pray for reply...  
I'm ready...  
Quiet... day... calms me... oh  
Serenity!  
Some one...please...tell...me  
Ohhh mmm what is it they say?  
Mabey I will know one day...  
  
Now I keep these words I have said  
And try to mend my memories....  
And I'll sleep with sighlent lullaby...  
And pray for reply...   
I'm ready...  
  
Next Episode!  
  
In the Next Episode Get Ready to go on an Adventure of a lifetime! To The Past to the Past to the Past they go! What Adventures lie ahead for Genea and her Friends? Well you just have to see in the next episode of Outlaw Star...  



	2. To the Past, To the Past, To the past th...

The Past. The Past you can not change. It is in the past. If mankind could change the past, all would be lost. But what if someone could change that past. Would they loss there future happiness? Or alter it to make it better? This would be past…  
  
"This is the big night is everyone read?" It was 12:00am and Genea, Juno, and Keira were getting ready to go on their big adventure. "There's no backing down, this is now or never!"  
  
Episode2To the past, To the past, To the past we go!  
  
"Now I give you everyone… the portal… to… the… Past!" Genea flung her hand apart and Black light from the portal filled the room.  
"Neat-o!" Juno said excited. "But who's going first?"  
"It's my portal I'm going first!" She walked up to it and grabbed Juno's hand and Juno Grabbed Keira's. Genea dragged them all in and the black light devoured all of them.  
  
"This everyone is the place between time! Were looking for 2001! Now lets get moving!" Genea opened the door to their time period.   
They gazed down the long hallway of doors reaching from the beginning of time to what very second they were at now. They saw pictures of what the Outlaw Star looked like in the past. In The Stone Age It was a wheel, In 10 BC It was a chariot, and on to the 20th century when it was built.   
"Here's the Place!" Keira screamed as she pointed to the Doorway they were looking for.   
"Good eye Keira! Lets go!" Genea opened the door and stepped in. She just then noticed there was no floor and she was… "Waaaa I'm Falling!!!!"   
When she landed she hit something rather soft. "Ouch… what happened…?" When she looked up she saw two heads looking at her. "Hey you guys this is my dads room come on down!"  
She moved out of the way so Juno and Keira could land. One by one they fell on to the soft bed. They sat up and Genea approached the door and opened it. When she did she saw none other but the tall Gene Starwind standing there with his gun aimed directly at her.  
"Well hello there handsome." Genea said with a grin as Juno and Keira watched silently.  
  
"If he pulls a fast one I'll get my sword on him…" Juno Whispered to Keira.  
"Don't worry. Genea knows her ways around." Keira winked and whispered back.  
"Wha do ya mean?" Juno said with a confused look as Genea and Gene Starred at each other.  
  
"Who the Hell are you? Are you a pirate? If you are…" Gene said with a serious face. "Your dead!"   
Genea Grinned some more and looked back at him. "I'm Genea. And I think your cute" She looked into his eyes and winked. He blushed a bit but lowered his gun.  
"So Genea do you have a last-name?" Gene asked as he put in gun away. "It sure doesn't seem that you are a pirate so I was just wondering."  
"I have no last name I was abandoned as a child." Genea said while taking Keira's past and mixing in with her name. Keira gave her one of those looks, but she didn't notice she was gazing at Gene as same did he.  
"That's to bad… Hey what brings you and your friends here? And how did you get in?" Gene asked with a confused face.   
"Well we… It's our secrete lets put it at that." Genea said with an Anime sweat-drop. "Well Gene lets get out of this room I wanna explore!"   
The other two just sat and starred.  
  
  
To be continued…   
  
I don't know what words I can say...  
The wind has a way to talk to me...  
Flowers sleep a silent lullaby,  
I pray for reply...  
I'm ready...  
Quiet... day... calms me... oh  
Serenity!  
Some one...please...tell...me  
Ohhh mmm what is it they say?  
Mabey I will know one day...  
  
Now I keep these words I have said  
And try to mend my memories....  
And I'll sleep with silent lullaby...  
And pray for reply...   
I'm ready…  
  
Next Episode!  
  
"It's time for me to sit back and relax! I've got a boy friend, two friends how can everything get much better? What? They Kay- Pirates? What are they doing here? Well Jim Move it! Suzuka, Ashia, Juno, Keira get that pirate! Well looks like I'll have to do some of the work… Tune in next Outlaw Star…  
The Attack of the Kays!  
You better get ready!  



End file.
